


Damaged

by eastwinds



Category: DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Not Joker and Harley, harlivy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastwinds/pseuds/eastwinds
Summary: I sneak through the buildings and alleys of Gotham, always so somber and ghostly. I'm not sure what time it is and I also have no idea what I came to do here. As much as I go through my mind, I cannot remember. It's as if I've taken some kind of hard knock, everything hurts. Considering my life's historic, it's quite likely that I came to get away from him. From Joker. The reason I became... this.





	Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work in english I publish, so... Hope you all enjoy xx

"They were sitting at a dining table in a fancy restaurant. They had just arrived at the place, a very fancy restaurant - and that must also be really expensive - sitting in a really good table, and expected and one of the many waiters to bring them the menu. Her man had called her out for the first time in months and she felt so happy. She bought the best dress and wore the best jewels he had given her. And that night everything was running so much better than she expected, and she was so delighted with that extraordinary treatment she was receiving that she could only smile all the time. No one, not even in the restaurant or on the street out there was looking at her as if she was any odd or different. The elegant red dress she was wearing was making her feel beautiful and not vulgar at all, and her puddin’ was just stunning right in front of her, with a nice suit and a clean smile. Everything was going so well. But there was something wrong in the air, something she could not explain or even comprehend. There was something rotten in the middle of it all, and it smelled so bad that she couldn’t tell what it was.  
Soon the waiters arrived, waking her from her thoughts and throwing her into the reality again. She ordered without really looking at the menu, just reading the first option her eyes hit - something with chicken. She did not even like chicken that much. Their meal arrived surprisingly quick and they ate it in silence, savoring that expensive food that they rarely had, even though Harley’s stomach was upset. At the end of the meal the waiters quickly collected the dishes and replaced them by two small and delicated glass bowls containing a dessert that Harley could not identify. As they walked away, her pudding snatched a box from inside the pocket of his suit. A marriage proposal was made, and after she promptly whispered a 'yes', the champagne was opened and an expensive ring with a huge diamond was put on her finger. At that point, something shouted inside her, something like a cry for help, demanding attention. Her lips formed a smile, but it seemed too forced, too artificial. Nothing inside her was actually smiling, just her exterior. That was all that she had always dreamed of, it should have been being the happiest night of her entire life. But why, then, everything around her seemed to scream that was not right? The air was so heavy, so tense. Everything about that place was dissonant, discordant. Her perfect night began to fall apart slowly and she was the only one to notice it. Her expensive dress suddenly appeared to be all made of paper, as if it were tearing to the touch. It felt heavy and stank.The heavy ring on her finger seemed to get more and more thight. Everyone around started to look at them as if they were part of some kind of bizarre show, as always. Once again, the joke was on her. Yet her puddin didn't seem to notice anything. He leaned towards her, getting closer until there was only a short distance left between their faces and both could feel the breath of each other. And smiled, even though his eyes didn’t seem to be any happy. Harley wondered if he realized how nervous she was, but he showed nothing but the apparent happiness. His smile, in a first impression, was wonderful and breathtaking. Those beautiful lips and his open mouth, revealing his perfect white teeth. But what took Harley’s breath away was something else. The smile of the man in front of her kept oscillating, sometimes showing his beauty, sometimes bringing up the image of a deformed, mutilated face, full of horrible scars and lips that dripped blood and stank. The view from this face so close to her exhaled death, and that made her shiver. No one seemed to notice anything again. She winked and shook her head, with a stunned expression on her face, and when she opened her eyes again, there he was, this time showing only a beautiful and passionated smile, which made her tell herself that she was just hallucinating and there was nothing wrong going on. She was just crazy. Everything was OK. It was the happiest night of her life and she was engaged to the man she loved. And that would love her forever, independently of anything. That thought made her heart stop for a second. It would also still keep on breaking her heart over and over again until she was about to explode, many and many times after that, but at that moment she had no ideia.

\- I love you, Harley. - he said, still with that dazzling smile and scary lips. He bent to kiss her, and his mutilated and bloody face that reminded her of a clown became visible again.

Then came the darkness, and everything around her began to spin in a distorted mixture of dreams and nightmares… until she finally opened her eyes, just to see everything turning dark again.


End file.
